Bleu d'Alcool
by Blues Eyes
Summary: Lorsque le Patron rentre le Vendredi Soir, seul le Geek est là pour l'accueillir. [Violence] [Léger Patreek]


Hellou ! :3 Merci d'être là ! ^^

Voilà un OS un peu sombre, sur lequel j'ai surtout travaillé les sensations et l'ambiance. Merci à ma sista Cata von Timberwood pour ça ! :33

J'voulais aussi montrer de, par cet OS, que les gens soûls ne sont pas forcément les potes réunis pour le Nouvel An où les filles qui rentrent de boîte ^^

Voilà ^^'

* * *

><p>La porte s'ouvrit avec fraca, laissant le criminel entrer bruyamment dans l'appartement des Sommets.<p>

Chancelant, il se laissa d'abord soutenir contre un mur ; puis il claqua la porte d'un geste lourd.

Le Geek, l'ayant entendu rentrer, descendit les escaliers, pas surpris le moins du monde de voir le criminel torché un vendredi soir. Il s'approcha de la personnalitée pour tenter de le décoller du mur.

-Allez, viens Patron, j't'emmène dans ta chambre, dit aussitôt le Geek d'une voix neutre, où aucune pitié ni marque d'affection quelconque percait. Ni même la colère. Cette phrase était une habituelle rangaine qui résumait les nuits du gamer. Supporter le criminel bourée, et l'amené à sa chambre avec, si possible, le moins de dégat, avant que Mathieu ne se rendre compte de ce petit manège. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, Mathieu et les autres n'étaient pas là le vendredi soir. Leur créateur profitait du fait que sa vidéo soit enfin tournée (ou pas) pour sortir un peu ; Maître Panda allait chez le Prof afin de mieux le "connaître", même si personne n'y croyait et le Hyppie rejoignait les camés du quatier afin de fumer de nouvelles substances illicites.

Le Geek profitait de cette solitude afin de jouer aux jeux violents que lui interdisaient d'ordinaire Mathieu, et le Patron faisait la tourner des bars et des bordels. Et revenait, chaque vendredi soir, plus dangereux encore, l'esprit embrumé par divers alcools forts.

-Ta gueule... souffla le Patron qui voyait le sol tanguer sous ses pieds. Et la voix du Geek résonnait dans son esprit et dans sa conscience qu'il avait tenté de noyer toute la soirée.

-Suis-moi, Patron, retenta le Geek. Mais il fut repoussé par la main du criminel sur son épaule, qui le dégagea du chemin, puis alla se coucher dans le petit canapé du salon. Le gamer le suivit tranquillement, et se pencha vers le visage du criminel. Il secoua légèrement son épaule, et sa voix déchira encore une fois le silence oppressant et l'ambiance malsaine qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Faut aller dans ta chambre, sinon Mathieu va te voir et savoir que tu vas dans tes bordels, Patron, dit-il, à présent légèrement agacé. Mathieu n'aimait pas lorsqu'il allait dans ses bordels. On les avait déjà confondu, et ça avait été une scène très gênante.

Les yeux du criminel s'ouvrirent subitement et se braquèrent sur le Geek, qui le fixait lui aussi.

-Tu me donnes pas d'ordre, le mioche. Et c'est pas ce crétin de Mathieu qui vas m'empêcher d'baiser, articula-t-il, la voix embrouillée et les mots perdus dans sa mémoire. Il se sentait lourd, extrêmement lourd, après l'agitation de ces dernières heures. L'adrénaline l'avait quitté d'un coup, et les cris de ses filles de joie ne lui semblait plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

-Allez, fais un petit effort... murmura le Geek en attrapant le bras du criminel pour le lever. Celui-ci, dont les gestes étaient éparpillés quelque part dans sa conscience, se laissa entraîner par le mouvement et se remit sur ses deux jambes. Il se laissa b entraîner vers les escaliers, et, se tenant au Geek qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, grimpa les premières marches. Ils rejoignirent, moitié chancelant, moitié exaspéré, la chambre du Patron. Le gamer le fit entrer et le poussa vers le lit, espérant s'en débarasser au plus vite. Mais le criminel l'entraina avec lui dans sa chute, et ils se retrouvèrent proche, trop proche, allongés sur le lit, dans le silence. Les gestes du Patron étaient dictés par l'alcool ; et c'est, sans se rendre compte de la réalité et de ses droits, qu'il fit glisser ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale du gamin. Il s'approcha de ses lèvres enfantines, vierges de toutes dérives, de toutes débauches.

-Alors gamin, tu sautes sur moi maintenant ? souffla-t-il, l'haleine chargé d'alcool ; et ses lèvres vinrent rencontrer en un choc violent celles du Geek, qui tenta de repousser le criminel et son étreinte non-désiré. Il plaça ses mains tremblantes sur la chemise froissée du Patron, encore plus noir dans l'obscurité ambiante, et tenta de se dégager ; mais son agresseur vint forcer de sa langue le barage de ses lèvres tout en renversant les positions, se retrouvant au dessus du Geek.

Celui-ci commençait à paniqué, même s'il savait que cela arriverait un jour -ou plutôt un soir. A force de jouer avec le feu, de s'en approcher chaque vendredi soir, de tenter de discipliner cet homme en noir, il savait qu'il se brûlerait.

Le Geek sentit la langue humide du criminel tenter de rejoindre la sienne. Il finit par tourner -peut-être trop brutalement- son visage afin de se dérober au violent baiser, et rencontra du regard le mur à côté de lui. Il se sentait prisionnier, et frissona lorsque deux mains glacées rencontrèrent la peau sous son tee-shirt.

Il fallait arrêter tout ça.

Avec le peu de force qu'il avait, il réussi à éloigner le Patron (qui était bien affaiblie ce soir), brisant leur contact. Le gamin tenta de s'éloigner encore, mais le poid que représentait la personnalité sur ses jambes le bloquait, le pétrifiait. Il était coincé... De plus, il semblait avoir particulièrement mis en colère le criminel, qui le regardait à présent, une lueure de fureur dans le regard.

-On s'débat gamin ? grogna le criminel qui, bien qu'à genoux sur le Geek, s'élevait de toute sa hauteur. Le gamin ferma les yeux, attendit les coups.

Et ils vinrent, bien sur.

D'abord, sa main vint s'abattre sur la joue du gamer ; puis sur son bras qui protégeait son visage, et enfin son corps frêle. Ce n'était pas des coups particulièrement dangereux, blessant. Mais ça déchirait son corps, ça faisait mal à l'intérieur. Les larmes vinrent rapidement visiter ses yeux, mais il les retint. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'être faible, bon sang ! Il laissa les coups venir, même s'ils étaient déraisonnés, encore décidés par l'alcool. Il pourrait les contrer, les renvoyer, se débattre ; mais, même si le Patron était un horrible monstre tout les vendredi soir ou même quotidiennement, il faisait partie de la famille. Et le Geek ne frappait pas sa famille.

Les coups s'arretèrent lentement, perdant en intensité, et seul restèrent les sanglots étouffés du gamin et le souffle rauque du criminel, qui laissa sa victime se dégager. Celle-ci, le corps douloureusement fourbu, s'enfuya vers la porte de la chambre, et partit rejoindre la sienne. Le couloir était sombre, et terrifiant, mais toujours moins que le Patron. Et il avait laissé sa partie d'Evil Within en pause, et se tardait de la reprendre.

Allumant la lumière -et celle-ci venant agressé ses yeux bleus habitués à l'obscurité-, il se dirigea vers le miroir ovale de sa chambre et, ravalant ses larmes, souleva le tee-shirt rouge.

Sa peau, déjà, était violacée d'avoir tant été violentée. Marques bleus et anciennes cicatrices parcouraient sa peau d'ordinaire pâle ; et c'est avec une grimace douloureuse qu'il remarqua la blessure sur sa joue.

Il s'empara d'un pot de fond de teint dérobé à la fille, et cacha comme il pu la marque sur son visage. Le toucher était douloureux, et il avait honte d'ainsi couvrir son visage. Mais si Mathieu apprenait les sorties du Patron, et ses soirs où il rentrait en mauvais état, il lui interdirait surement de sortir ; et pire encore s'il savait qu'il finissait ces dites-soirées à blesser le Geek. Que se passerait-il ?

Soudain, quelques coups maladroits furent portés à sa porte ; et avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'ouvrit sur le presque-cadavre chancelant du Patron.

-Eh Geek, l'appella-t-il, la voix pâteuse. "Ecxuse-moi, j'suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix qui ne lui appartenait pas.

-C'est rien Patron. Va te recoucher, conseilla le Geek, dont les larmes remontaient mouiller ses iris. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir le Patron ainsi. Toutes ces bouteilles que le criminel consommait, il lui semblait les voir se briser et se répandre sur le sol, déchirant son coeur de verre brisé.

-Mais si Geek... Chui... Je suis désolé, bagaya le Patron en s'avançant. Mais le Geek voulait qu'il parte, qu'il le laisse, alors il s'approcha du criminel et le poussa vers la porte, tout en refermant celle-ci.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, dit-il d'une voix douce. Va dormir, tu en as besoin, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Il ferma la porte, à clé cette fois-ci, avec un certain soulagement.

Il se laissa glisser contre, serrant ses genoux contre son torse.

Il laissa, sur son visage et sa peau recouvert de bleus, les larmes courir.

* * *

><p>Poutou 3<p> 


End file.
